User talk:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sabator.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Nice to meet you. I see you edited some of my pages. Hi, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento. Hello , Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento. I would like to thank you for editing some of my charater opages. Hey! Hey, I've noticed you adding things and Editing BMK in my absence. I wanted to thank you, primarily, but alos ask you if you wanted to officially join the staff. It would mean a lot to have a fan help me work on the series. From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 02:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Dude Please stop editing my pages. I'm working on redoing them and fixing grammar stuff along with style and the way that the episodes look, but I don't appreciate you changing it without my permission. From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 16:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi guy! I don't mind you helping with grammar and stuff, it's just that you're chaning the story and certain things that are supposed to remain the wya I have them. Such as Aranaut being taken by Jinx. It's a cool idea, but Sean isn't supposed to lose until a very particular moment in the series. I'm sorry if you unappreciated or anything, but this is still my series and I want it to stay the way I have it. RE: Larger G-Powers I'm fine with Hydranoid having a higher power level, but Sean has to keep Aranaut. Also, I'm working on translating this into Spanish because I think it'll help you understand. Is this good? Estoy bien con Hydranoid tener un mayor nivel de potencia, pero Sean ha de mantenerse Aranaut. RE: Forbitten Linehalt I would prefer if you didn't becuase it's supposed to be a different Linehalt all together. That's why I changed the Battle Brawlers (BMK) so that Alice is on their team. RE: I am not really okay with Sean Losing Aranaut, and I am glad that you changed it. I am willing to allow you to add Team Omega and the Resurrected Villains, but later on. It could fit in with the plot that involves the Kha'rall. If you want to finish your episodes, that's fine but I will edit them for grammar and spelling problems. Along with inconsistant coding. I have a proposition for you. I will let you do whatever you want, but we add it to a "Fanon" section of the series. So, essentially, you could have the story go your way and I could have it go my way but they would be seperate stories (Technically). Or I could give you license to use my characters in yu own series, so that you can do what you wish. To do this, I would add a section on each page labeled "Lukas' Version" and then you could add all the stuff you wanted in there and it wouldn't affect my series. And my friends call me Bry. RE: More Info The only problem I have with that is that Phantom Rider is not a bad guy. He's just like... dark. But he fights for the Knights and Brawlers against the Kha'rall. RE: Maybe not Phantom is a good guy, but he is dark. As in, he is a harsh battler but he is still on the good side. RE: What? No no. He's not the villain, he's just a very powerful Brawler and knows it. Like Anubias' team in Mechtanium Surge. They're not bad guys, they just go over the top in battle. RE: Phantom Rider Wow, you got me. While he is not currently an official member, he is supposed to become one after he helps beat the Kha'rall RE: Kha'rall Grand Prix No, the Kha'rall should not appear in the Grand Prix. Phantom Rider will appear though. I plan to have the Kha'rall appear after the tournement. They will try to take over Interspace, but will be stopped by the Knights, Brawlers, and Phantom. Also, the acronym "TBA" stands for "To Be Announced" or "Unknown Right Now". TBA is not the title of the next episode. Different Teams: 1 - Team Alpha 2 - Team Noah (for "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights") 3 - Team Omega (for "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights", in "Teen Titans" are actually called "H.I.V.E. Five") 4 - Team Rocket (Pokémon series only) 5 - Team Aqua (Pokémon series only) 6 - Team Magma (Pokémon series only) 7 - Team Galactic (Pokémon series only) 8 - Team Plasma (Pokémon series only) 9 - Team Flare (Pokémon series only) 10 - Team Tia 11 - Team Anubias 12 - Team Sellon Completing opening and epilogue of episodes of "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights". Bry completed the opening scene of episode 4, and I completed the epilogue scene of episode 3. This is it, Kha'rall appearing in the epilogue scene of episode 3 "Grand Prix", just in any episode of any season Kha'rall will appear again in this episode "The Invasion of the Kha'rall", the unknown master of the Kha'rall is the powerful lizard man of darkness, his name will appear just if he presents himself first, in the other episode "The Dark Lizard Surge". - Lukas Guida RE: I don't care Look, I didn't like what you were doing with the series, and I tried to tell you but you didn't seem to get it. So, I figured the easiest thing would be to start my own wiki and put the series on there. You are free to do whatever you want on THIS wiki, but I am banning you from MY wiki because I don't want anyone messing with it. I don't know if you understand, because I'm certain that you don't speak English, but I'm at least TRYING. Here's a rough translation of what I just said: Mira, no me gustaba lo que hacías con la la serie, y traté de decirle a usted, pero usted no me parecía para conseguirlo. Por lo tanto, pensé que la cosa más fácil sería empezar mi propio wiki y poner la serie en ese país. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quieras en este wiki, pero te estoy Banning de MI wiki porque yo no quiero que nadie a jugar con él. Que no sé si se entiende, porque estoy seguro de que usted no habla Inglés, pero estoy al menos intentarlo. Licensing the Series Look, I'm giving the series as it is on here to you. You are fre to do whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't change anything on my personal wiki. I don't want to seem rude, or that I don't appreciate what you were trying to do, but I don't really know what else to say. This is the last time that I will reply to you, because I do not want to have to explain this again. RE: Would you like to help us to create "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" new episodes? Hey. Im Sorry, but no. I have tons of work to do on my series back at BTFF. Really sorry for that. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I had the best idea! Hey!. I had forgatten about BNG. Thanks for reminding me. Anyways, as for the heroes, I totally disagree with the pyros brawler and the name of the Subterra brawler. I do like the Villains though. BTW, why is Masquerade called X Masquerade??? Oh and Arco and Robin, nice idea, just the name Flecha. i like the idea of Bow and Arrow, but i kinda feel like Robin should be called Flech. Also, the team name, that's good. There was going to be a battle tournament in one of the seasons :P. I would actually like to start working on this series again. ~Reo~ Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think that the Brywarrior doesn't need the "Ishmael Kadjway" anymore in BMK series. The name of the pyrus braweler seems just so weird and i kinda liked the Bryce Razar guy better. As for the subterra brawler, she is actually based on a real life friend of mine, so yeah. So, Masquerade is a robot? Nice twist. I like the idea. Also, Robin should be just Flech RE: Of course Masquerade is the robot called "X Masquerade". Yes, Madry is a girl. It would actually be a cool twist if X Masquerade was a robat. as for Flecha, i think i will change it to Flech. BTW, I'm planning to add some different dimensions to the series, so maybe Flech and Flecha could be alternate counterpart. P.S. You always forget to sign under the message. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: I thought that just Ariana and Alexa were girls. You know, the name Flecha sounds like a girl's name :P. Also, there's a twist to Shadow Master. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 19:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Alice is dead in "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights". Well BNG has nothing to do with BMK. And no spoilers as for the mother of Shun's Daughter. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 06:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: And who is Alexa Kazami's mother? Now if i told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it. Also, last time I checked Alice was still alive in BMS, so yeah, I don't know where you got that from. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) RE: The word "Flecha" may be the name for girls, but actually is the boy's name! Looks like you didn't understand. as i said, BNG has nothing to do with BMK. BNG is not somekind of future to BMK. BNG exists in an other Dimensions/Timeline. There's no connection between the two. And Alice isn't dead in the BNG Universe. As For Flecha and Arco, i'm fine with it. Flech is a boy and Arco is a girl. Great! Lol. i used Dimension, Timeline and Universe in the same message. You could be getting confused. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 09:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh and P.S. i'm changing the Picks of the Characters BNG has nothing to do with BMK at all So, you said that Alice dies in BMK, which is the "real future". Well BMK isn't the real future. It's just a fanon version of what might have happend. Do you even know what fanon means (duh, of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here). BMK is just a fanon continium to the canon franchise. and so is BNG, just in a further future. the 2 series have nothing in common. BMK takes on after BMS in an alternate universe, while BNG starts in a further future after BMS. As for Arco and Flecha, i already said, i agree to the names. it's ok. Arco is the girl and Flecha is the boy. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Apology Oh, sorry about it. Zilghidorah (talk) 09:12, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear, Sorry about that. --Zilghidorah (talk) 08:22, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Alright then, Thanks. Zilghidorah (talk) 23:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Answer Oh yeah, my image is my Pokemon Character Creator. Zilghidorah (talk) 03:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Creator Created by me A student friend of Kuroko from Bakugan: New Ages. Zilghidorah (talk) 00:08, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Just putting this out there ... ... You shouldn't be editing other people's characters/Bakugan for any reason. I might not visit here anymore, but that doesn't mean you can go and edit the pages I've created, or anybody else's, for that matter. And from what I've seen, you've edited a lot of other peoples' stuff for no reason whatsoever. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :As for Alpha Hydranoid, just by checking the page's history, I know that that wasn't even your page, and it wasn't called Alpha Hydranoid. Again, you shouldn't be going around editing someone else's page without their permission, whether they're active on this Wiki or not. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I know the people that are Admins/Bureaucrats on here, but I'm not going to get you into trouble. I'm just saying that you're editing pages that you really shouldn't be. If you want characters/Bakugan for your own story, make new pages for them. There's no reason for you to change someone else's pages to match your story. ::For example, with the Dual Hydranoid page, there was no reason for you to edit it. It's not your page, it is Pokemasterss' page, and he had it under a different name. While I understand that you're trying to help, it's rude to change other people's pages on Fanon Wikis like this one, especially since the pages are about our own stories. ::As for Kaede, I never gave her any Bakugan other than that one. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 16:02, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::It's rude because these pages are for our own individual stories. By changing what is on those pages, it means that you don't care about what the author wants, or what they have in mind. Even if you didn't know who made those pages, you at least know that you didn't create them. I believe that Brywarrior told you about this as well, on your talk page. Also, as for Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid, you were the one who renamed those pages. :::The Administrators haven't been on this Wiki in years, so I doubt they'll show up. One of them is still active, I believe, on the regular Bakugan Wiki. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 20:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Reply My suggestion was to create a similar articles for your own purposes for good, such as Dual Hydranoid (Lukas) and Alpha Hydranoid (Lukas). This way, it would help differentiate between the two in the separate "lores". Abce2|''Talk '' 03:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure then Alright then, I know about I'm editing them. The Wiki Staffs disables my accounts, so I was alone, so please understand. I'll apologize to you and I'll make my version. Zilghidorah (talk) 08:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC)